Whatever Tomorrow Brings
by DXRULES103
Summary: This is a James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, and Michael Stone story. What if Alec didn't die at the end of GoldenEye? How would life as James, and Michael know it change? FRIENDSHIP, BROTHERHOOD, ROMANCE, ANGST, DRAMA, HURTCOMFORT, AU Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **I do not own James Bond. I do not own Alec Trevelyan. I do not own the other familiar characters. I do own Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, Margie, and other characters that I have created to suit the purpose of this story.

**Summary: **Friendship. Love. Brotherhood. This story is about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Stone, and Lauren Benedict with others. It is about how forgiveness is important. How life is strange and you might do something you never thought you do. This is about hope.

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy this. Please review and tell me what you think. This story is a long time coming story. I've always wanted to write this but I knew I needed to write a few one-shots first. Once again (I'm repeating myself) please enjoy this and you know as well as I do that reviews are love! Enjoy!

James quickly grabbed Alec's leg to both his and Alec's shock. He didn't know why he did it. It was just the first reaction. It was the only reaction. The question laid out in his mind. What would he do if Alec was really dead? What would he do if he let go?

Alec stared at his former friend and current enemy. He was confused as well but didn't show it. He just looked up at Bond; blood rushing to his head. He was beginning to feel horrible.

"For England, James?" Trevelyan asked with a smug smile on. He didn't really think that Bond would actually save him. In his mind, he thought that James would deny him and let go.

James looked down at him. Why was he really doing this? Why did he grab Alec's leg? Was it because he was torn? Was it because he couldn't forget the past? What was the true reason?

At length, he finally replied, "No." His mind went back to his brother and counterpart Michael Stone. He could just hear him say:_It's not like you haven't betra_ye_d a friend. _His decision was made. After another short pause, he continued, "For me."

And then, he pulled his former friend's leg with as much strength he could muster. Alec didn't know what to think. He wouldn't have some wild hope but as he swung himself upward and with the help of Bond, pulled himself up, he couldn't help but feel it.

The transmitter was shaky. A horrible sound escaped it. It wasn't going to last longer. The danger filled the space between the two former friends as they stared at one another.

Alec, still confused and very surprised, asked, "Why James?" He did not understand. Why would Bond do it? And for himself too?

James didn't answer. He just looked up at the helicopter that was above them. He didn't want to answer because he didn't know what he would say. What could he say to his former friend? _Why?_ he thought. He didn't know.

"James!" Alec cried. He needed an answer.

Bond couldn't answer. He just shook his head again and said, "Questions later, Alec." He waved at Natalya.

Natalya waved back. She was currently holding a gun to the pilot's head.

James signaled for her to get ready. The Russian nodded in return; pushing the tip of the gun deeper into the pilot. Bond looked at Alec. Alec stared back, dumbfounded. Then James jumped. Alec taken by surprise jumped too. They landed on their chest in the helicopter as it moved off and away from the transmitter.

The transmitter crashed into the ground. Fire surrounded the once large figure which was now purely a mess. What was known as the Janus base was destroyed. And both James and Alec knew that so was the former MI6 agent's ambitions.

Alec still didn't understand. James should have killed him.

James was not so sure either. But he didn't show it. He conveyed to both Natalya and Alec that he knew what he was doing. _Even though it's far from it, _he thought. Then he laughed inwardly. _Michael would just scream with glee after he hears about this. _The thought made his mood darken. What would Michael think about this?

The helicopter dropped them off in grassy area a little further away from the base. Alec's mind was racing as he got off along with Bond and Natalya. He looked back from the pilot to James.

"It's your call." Alec said, despite the fact that he didn't like it. But the woman had the gun and James obviously controlled the woman.

James nodded without a second thought. England didn't want some lackey. England wanted Alec.

Trevelyan nodded at the pilot and watched as the helicopter lifted up, and off; flying somewhere safe where the British and the Americans couldn't find it.

_What now? _James thought. He looked about him. The heat making his glands sweat. He brushed a few of that same sweat off of his brow. It was then he noticed that Alec was looking at him and so was Natalya, who not surprisingly had the gun she was holding, pointed straight at Alec's head.

"Put the gun down, Natalya, he's not going to do anything." James said to the Russian lady.

Natalya exclaimed, "What? Are you crazy? This man killed innocents! This man was about to kill you and me!" She did not want to put the gun down. Neither James nor Alec could blame her.

"Jimbo!" came a gruff shout.

James glanced at the direction of the shout. He sighed and said slowly, "Put the gun down." He read Alec's features. Trevelyan was in their control – for now. Natalya still didn't listen. He sighed again and turned his gaze away from Alec to Natalya.

"James…" Natalya pleaded.

"Natalya." James replied firmly. He made everything about him look dead serious. It was the only way she would oblige.

Alec watched silently. From his point of view, he could see very clearly that Natalya had fallen for James. It wasn't surprising. He's seen plenty of women fall for Bond's charms.

At last, she listened and put the gun down right into James' hand. She was disappointed and upset but said no more.

"Thank you," James mouthed and he quickly tucked the gun behind him. His eyes then caught the site of Wade and U.S. marines. He smiled a little. _What am I going to do? What do I tell Jack? _

He didn't move his eyes away from the Americans coming their way. He just watched. He felt a hand slip through his and felt it squeeze his. He didn't squeeze back.

Alec watched this with strange fascination. _Your still cold, James._That wasn't another surprise.

"No one knows who you are." James suddenly said to Alec. "I don't want the Americans knowing." He paused and waited for his words to sink in to both Alec and Natalya. "Their allies, I know that."_Michael's my ally. _"But I don't want this coming out."_Especially to Michael. I know he has ways of finding out everything new. _"Understood?" he asked glancing at the two people he was speaking too.

Alec understood. He too didn't want the Americans breathing down his neck – breathing down his already in very serious chance of beheading neck.

Natalya, on the other hand, wasn't so understanding. "You can't be serious! James!" she protested.

Bond took his hand away from her. "Natalya, this isn't your decision," he countered, the familiarity of finishing an op came into his head. "He must come to England unharmed."

Alec raised an eyebrow. The question was why.

"Why?" the Russian programmer cried; seemingly hearing Alec's thought.

James didn't answer. His eyes were met by the arrival of Jack Wade the CIA agent.

"Why, Jimbo! You actually survived." Wade said, glancing at Natalya and Alec, who was a stranger to the Central Intelligence agent.

_Jimbo?_That was a new name Alec heard Bond be called.

Bond had to stop himself from laughing. He wondered if Wade knew Michael._He probably does. Stone knows everyone. _He smiled slightly at Wade. "Yeah, I tried lady luck and she rewarded me for my efforts."

Wade laughed. "Funny, Jimmy." He looked at Alec and tilted his head. "Who's he?"

James glanced at Trevelyan and back to Jack. "Someone England has longed missed," he replied softly and slowly. The meaning of the words not being realized in his mind or in Alec's.

"Really?" Wade asked in disbelief. By the way Trevelyan looked; Wade really didn't see him as a man who would be missed. But, looking in James eyes, he saw that Bond was telling him to not ask any more questions.**Alright, if that's how you want it, Jimbo. **He smiled at the strange and severely scarred man, and nodded at James.

"Ready to see some of my homegrown flowers, Jimbo?"

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! I need to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond. I do not own Alec Trevelyan. I do not own the other familiar characters. I do own Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, Margie, and others whom were created to suit the purpose of this story.

**Summary**: Friendship. Love. Brotherhood. This story is about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, and many others. It is about how forgiveness is important. How life is so strange that before you know it, you might be doing something that you never thought you would do. This is about hope.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this. If you don't understand the references to Michael Stone I suggest you read some of the one-shots. Review!

Bond, Trevelyan, and Natalya were now in a private section of the U.S. ship. They were waiting for Wade to return from his meeting with the commander.

James and Natalya were standing next to the window; both looking out as the waves crashed onto the ship's side. Alec, on the other hand, was sitting alone watching everything, and thinking heavily.

Trevelyan did not know what Bond was up to. Bond had chosen to save his life. He would have thought that James would drop him. It was what he would have done if he were in James' position. But then again – the two weren't the same people any more. They were different.

James looked at the ocean. _How did this happen? _He didn't know how it happened. He grieved so much for his former friend. He made it known to everyone that he would forever remember Alec Trevelyan. And now, he couldn't believe he was best friend with a traitor. It hurt. It would always hurt because he trusted Alec. _**Trust. What a quaint idea. **_He blinked in response to Alec's words. Yes, he believed Alec – Janus – whoever the man was now – believed that trust was a quaint idea. But in his point of view, trust was sacred and real. It was sacred and real like he thought he had with Trevelyan. It was sacred and real like he has with Stone. _But I'm already thinking about how I can avoid revealing the truth. _He chuckled inwardly. _Yes, I'm trustworthy too. _

The door creaked open. The three faced the maker of the sound. It was Jack Wade. The old man smiled at the three.

"Well, your ride will be here in a few minutes and then it will take you back to England," he said.

James smiled back at him. "I can't thank you enough, Jack. I really appreciate it."

Wade scoffed it with a wave of his hand. "Don't sweat it!" he replied. "I don't mind it at all." He winked at his friend. "If you ever need help with anything – I'll be there to help."

James nodded. _Yeah, but Stone already holds that title. _He had wanted to call on Michael for some backup but he knew he needed to do things alone. It was the only thing he could do.

He looked at Alec. Trevelyan was just staring out into the open; unblinkingly. He looked at the burnt side of his former friend's cheek. He didn't know what went wrong. He hated the fact that it was partially his fault that Alec felt betrayed. _But then again, I was betrayed long before that day in Russia. _

Alec looked up. He locked eyes with Bond. They both just stared at each. Neither man wanted to do a thing. All they could really have strength to do was to stare, and that was what they did.

To both men's surprising disappointment, there was no telekinetic passing between them. It was as if the betrayal that each felt the other committed totally destroyed the bond of friendship and brotherhood.

Natalya looked between the two men; slightly bewildered. What was James thinking? What was he planning? She didn't understand why James did what he did. From what she heard, Alec betrayed his country and tried to kill his best friend. It didn't make any sense.

Does James feel guilt? She brushed her shoulders off. She doubted that it was guilt. It was something else but she couldn't put her finger on it. She just watched as sparks erupted between Bond and Trevelyan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Time to go Jimbo!**_

The gruff yell made Natalya jump from her seat. James nodded to himself when he heard the warning. He stood up and looked down at both his former friend and the Russian programmer.

"Time to go, Alec," he said, staring down at Trevelyan.

Alec looked up. "And when we land in England, what will become of me?" he asked. He paused then continued his thought warily, "Have the laws changed since I left, James? Is the punishment for a traitor the same as it once been?"

He had no hopes. He expected to handcuffed, sent to the worse prison cell ever, and later terminated. But that didn't mean he didn't want to know what Bond was up to.

James didn't come up with a plan. He just – reacted. How could he explain plain old reflex? _Is it a reflex to save a traitor? _he thought, _But then again, this traitor had been my best friend and brother. _He thought of Michael. _It's a reflex to save Michael. _He was confused, but once again, he was resolved not to show it.

"Nothing's changed, Alec." James answered coolly. He was surprised out of how quickly he reverted to his usual self – the usual self that came into existence when Vesper died; the usual self that took control when he thought Alec died. "What will happen in England will be for what's best for England."

Trevelyan laughed. He heard this many times before – from the past. "What James?" he said with bitterness and growing anger. "Does England need saving all the time? Why James? Why? Do you know what's best for every person in England? I highly doubt that."

James felt cold. No, he couldn't think on the past. "I don't make the decision," he answered; totally ignoring his former friend's other questions. "Once we land in England, you will quietly be put in a holding area, and when M and I finish talking about this situation, we'll return to you to tell you whether or not you'll be spending your life in prison or is soon to be hanged for treason, or any other alternative routes."

Alec forced a grin. "Really?" he said with a nonchalant shrug. "Do with me what you will. I have nothing."

_You had a friend who loved you and trusted you! _But James would not say it out loud. He couldn't. It would hurt. He wasn't ready to deal with the idea of his former best friend's life.

"You can't resist, Alec. You had your chance. But now you're in my hands." James added tightly.

Alec nodded. _I'm in your hands, James. _He didn't want to be, but he knew that he was. He was in Bond's control – for now.

Wade suddenly appeared. His head looking out from the doorway. "I suggest you guys start moving or the plane will have to go." And with that he disappeared.

James turned away from Alec and he faced Natayla. He didn't like any bit what he was going to do. But he had a duty to perform.

The Russian programmer wasn't blind. She knew what he was about to do. "No! I want to go with you!" she cried as she forced her tears not to fall.

Bond shook his head. "Natalya…" he started but she interrupted him with a soft, "No."

James cared for her, but he did not love her. He braced himself. "Natalya, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Why?" the woman replied.

James didn't answer. He just looked at Alec and then back to Natalya.

Seeing the look, Natalya yelled, "You're leaving me for him!" She couldn't believe it.

"I'm not leaving you for him, but I have a job to do. I cannot turn my back from it." James replied coolly. He forced himself to be nonchalant.

"Your job?" Natalya said in disbelief. "I don't understand. Why do you have to be so cold?"

_Because it keeps him alive. _Alec knew that to be the truest answer a person could give. He did feel a little sorry for the girl, but she should have known what kind of a man Bond really was. _A heart-breaker. _But then again – so was he. His mind went to Lauren. _Christ, I miss you. _He had missed her for over nine years. He wondered if she found someone else. _I hope not. _But he knew that even if he popped to where she was he doubted she would forgive him. _After all, I pretended to be dead._

James held back a sigh. He remembered that question and the answer well. He looked into her eyes and said calmly, "It keeps me alive."

With that, he turned, leaving her forever.

Natalya couldn't hold back the tears. They fell almost immediately when he left the quarters.

Alec looked at her with pity. But he did not feel sorry for her anymore. He didn't say a word. He just turned and walked out; leaving what's left of the victim of his organization: the Janus Syndicate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed. I'm glad you enjoyed my last one. I hope you review and tell me what you think. Remember! Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond. I do not own Alec Trevelyan. I do not own the other familiar characters. I do own Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, Margie, and others whom were created to suit the purpose of this story.

**Summary**: Friendship. Love. Brotherhood. This story is about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, and many others. It is about how forgiveness is important. How life is so strange that before you know it, you might be doing something that you never thought you would do. This is about hope.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this. If you don't understand the references to Michael Stone I suggest you read some of the one-shots. Review!

_**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**_

James and Alec were now sitting in the plane heading over to London. They wouldn't speak one word to each other. It was too uncomfortable. After all that has happened between the two, how could they not decide to not speak?

James didn't want to look at Alec, who had his head on the wall and his eyes closed; probably thinking about something, because he wouldn't know what to say. Bond had his own questions. Why did he do it? Why did he save Trevelyan – his former best friend? It didn't make any sense. Alec had betrayed him. Alec betrayed the trust that they had. **It's not like you haven't betrayed a friend. **That was what he heard in his mind before he made the life or death decision. It was Michael's voice saying that sentence in his mind. It was Michael's words that made him do it.

He ran a hand through his hair; exhausted. It wasn't that long of a mission. Going after the Janus Syndicate wasn't that long. But it had been dangerous. It was exhausting. Learning about a friend's betrayal can be very exhausting. He needed to rest. But he couldn't sleep. The man before him was Alec Trevelyan. He couldn't rest until he had answers, but he didn't have the heart to ask them.

Alec breathed in and out very slowly. It was a form of meditation that he learned from Lauren. God, he missed her. He missed her laugh, her smile, and her kisses. He wished he could see her now. _But after what I did, I don't think it would be so. _He knew Bond was staring at him. He felt it. He could always distinguish James' stare from anyone else's. It was easy. He knew James Bond more than anyone else in the world. _But then again, he never knew everything about me. Besides, it's been nine years. I know he's been doing things for__**England **__for the past nine years. _Trevelyan held back his laugh. Bond would never stop working for Her Majesty's Secret Service. It wasn't even possible. James Bond was and will always be England's most loyal servant.

James mind drew to the thought and memory of Michael Stone. It's been a year since he last seen his friend. He wondered what that CIA agent was doing. _But then, that's good. I don't want him knowing about Alec – yet._He wasn't ready to tell his friend and brother about it. But he did want the advice. He needed it. He smiled to himself. _You're the only one who can help me make sense out of all this. _Yet, James wasn't ready for that. He knew he had come to terms with all of this on his own – whether he liked it or not.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Alec opened his eyes. It hurt to much to think about the past especially about Lauren. He noticed that Bond was now looking out the window heavily in thought. James was looking down through the window; fist clenched. _Why so tense James? _He scratched his chin. The question of why never left his thoughts.

"Why?" he finally asked. James slowly looked at him. Alec sat up straighter. "Why James?" _You had your chance. _The question was why Bond didn't take it.

James had hoped that Trevelyan wouldn't ask _that _question. But if there was still any of that old Alec that he knew left, then he just showed himself. Alec sure didn't leave the question unasked. _That was what I'm afraid of._

He looked at his former friend. How could he answer that question? James loosely shrugged, but kept his face cold. Just because he didn't know the answer himself, didn't mean he was going to show that he didn't.

"And don't say for England." Alec said before James could speak. _I know it's more than that. _He looked back into his former friend's eyes intensely; daring him to say it.

James replied, "It is for England." Alec was about to say something ripping for that, but James continued, "That's what I do. For England, Alec. That was the question you used to always ask me. For England? Yes, I did this for England." He never expected in having to defend himself against the traitor – his former friend and brother Trevelyan.

Trevelyan laughed; like he would really believe that. But he would go along to what Bond said. "If you are doing this for England," he started, raising his hands to emphasize what he was saying. "Why would England want me alive? After all, I'm a traitor, am I not?"

_Yes, you are. _James nodded. "Yes, you are, Alec, I know that." He forced himself to remain calm. _**You're cold because it keeps you alive, James, and I'm like fire because it keeps me alive. **_Michael's words calmed him. "What England wants is what I will ensure will happen."

"And that is?" Alec asked; curious.

James had to think for a moment. What was it? "You'll find that out once we return to the Queen's realm," he answered. That was it. He knew Alec was going to suspicious of his answer and not like it, but it didn't matter. It was the perfect answer for a question he didn't want to answer.

Trevelyan scoffed, "The Queen's realm?" He laughed. "Oh, yes, James, I bet you don't even know the answer." _I should have known you would deflect this._

So, it became a standoff. It was a standoff, and a draw between the two men. Both gave each a ripping. Both fell to become a victim. Both betrayed. Neither knew who was going to win. All they could do was stare deep into each other's eyes and wait until they land in England; awaiting fate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this story. Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond. I do not own Alec Trevelyan. I do not own the other familiar characters. I do own Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, Margie, and others whom were created to suit the purpose of this story.

**Summary**: Friendship. Love. Brotherhood. This story is about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, and many others. It is about how forgiveness is important. How life is so strange that before you know it, you might be doing something that you never thought you would do. This is about hope.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this. If you don't understand the references to Michael Stone I suggest you read some of the one-shots. Review!

_**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**_

England. They have arrived. An uncomfortable silence once again came between the two former friends. After their stare down, neither of them wanted to see a bit about one another. They turned their heads to the window and watched as the plane flew over the green country.

A few more minutes past and the plane finally landed. James let a breath of relief out. He was back. But he knew the relief wouldn't stay with him. He still had Alec and everything else to deal with. Bond unbuckled his restraints and stood up. He looked at Trevelyan and said as cool as possible, "Let's go."

Alec blinked. _We're in London. _He hasn't seen London in ages. He nodded, unbuckled himself, stood up, and followed the man with the gun.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

As they were walking, Trevelyan couldn't help but look around him. London was still London even after he left. It was green. It was still green. It sure wasn't like Moscow with the Russian weather. There was life in London: trees, grass, and people. The air filled him with a strange calmness; one he never felt before, not even when he was in Russia.

James didn't bother looking around. He's been here before and he'll leave it again to only return once more. But he was sad. It has been so long since he last heard or seen Michael. And he would be something to walk through the streets of London with his friend. _I need your presence to comfort me during this ordeal, my friend. _Yet, Stone was not here. He was off somewhere, most likely doing what he always does: _everything possible for the good of his country. _

As they came closer and closer the familiar building where MI6 was held a thought crossed both men's mind. Trevelyan had plenty of chances. He could of have taken advantage of Bond since he carried his gun so openly behind him. Alec had plenty of chances to run away and forever disappear without a trace. But he didn't. Once again, the question of why remained in their heads.

_I could have left. I have enough money thanks to the hidden accounts I made while lead the Janus Syndicate. _No, he knew that if he would run then he would be called a coward. Sure, he knew that he would be safe for awhile, but James would undoubtedly tell others of him being alive, and that would further complicate his chances at any life without the presence of danger. _No, I cannot run._

_You had your chance once again Alec, and now it's gone. _James knew that Alec was smart. He knew that his former friend has a secret box that he could go to just in case. But to his surprise, Trevelyan didn't try to take advantage of the situation. In fact, the former friend actually followed him with a pleasant look on his face. And Bond had to admit it, it was quite unnerving. _What are you up to, Alec?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the reached the building, they went for the hidden entrance. They did not want to be seen by the people. They only wanted to be seen by M.

The thought of seeing M was digging into Alec's mind. He wasn't sure if they haven't replaced him, but he was unsure all the same.

James stepped up to the voice coder. He whispered, "Double-ohh-seven marches." It was new thing for MI6. The code changes every month.

Alec raised an eyebrow. _So they made some improvements since I last was here. _He knew that in 1985 all he would need to say was: Agent double-ooh-six reporting for debriefing. But it was not so. It was not 1985.

After a few seconds, a voice responded, "Double-ohh-seven. Confirmed."

James sighed. _What do I tell them about Alec? I want M to know first. _He pressed the button again and said, "Head confirms."

_Now that's one I know. _Alec waited patiently. "Head confirmed" meant that his entrance must be secret and led only to M.

"Wish confirmed," the voice said after another few seconds.

The door unlocked. James pushed the door opened. He held it wide for Trevelyan to go through.

"After you, Alec," he said slowly, showing his hand.

Alec smiled slightly. _Yes, after me. _He wouldn't look behind him. He would think about what he could have done. There was no turning back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note: **Sorry for such a short chapter but I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews help me write more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond. I do not own Alec Trevelyan. I do not own the other familiar characters. I do own Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, Margie, and others whom were created to suit the purpose of this story.

**Summary**: Friendship. Love. Brotherhood. This story is about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, and many others. It is about how forgiveness is important. How life is so strange that before you know it, you might be doing something that you never thought you would do. This is about hope.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this. If you don't understand the references to Michael Stone I suggest you read some of the one-shots. Review!

_**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**_

Little did anyone know was that there was a secret entrance into M's private quarters. M never told anyone about it, but James had always been curious. So, he checked around; snooped a little too, and found what he was looking for. He decided not to confront M about it. He had told Michael about it first. _**Laugh it out, James. Surprise M. Surprise that English leader's ass off! **_James grinned. He would laugh it out, but as the current situation permitted, there was no time for jokes. _I'll laugh it out later._

Trevelyan noticed the grin on his former friend's face. He knew he was not the one who had caused it. _I no longer have the power to give such humor on your face, James. _He was a little sad at that, but he wouldn't think any of it. The question was why James would grin when the purpose of their predicament was so solemn.

They were going through a secret tunnel or hallway. Trevelyan didn't know when this was made, but it looked like it was made long before he came.

Before he knew it he asked, "When did you find out about this?"

James didn't answer._A long time ago, Alec. _He shook his head and put made signaled for him to be silent. He pointed at something to the side of them. Trevelyan followed the look that came with it and found a latch.

Bond remembered fondly when he told Michael about that latch. _**A latch? What? What kind of latch? **_He smiled; glad that Alec couldn't see it. He remembered his reply: _It's wooden. _He was joking of course, but he made sure that Stone didn't know that.

He flashed to the dumbstruck look that came from Michael's face.

_**"It's wooden?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Holy crap! Are you kidding me? What kind of secret tunnel would have a wooden latch? I mean - come on! How old can you British be? Are you all demented? A secret tunnel with a wooden latch…how great is that? That surely is very secretively cool!"**_

James had laughed so hard when he finally told Michael that it was steel made. The look on Michael's face was priceless. He couldn't believe what Bond said. Michael became very upset after that little trick. Stone wouldn't get over it for the next two months. _The man sure knows how to bare a grudge._

Alec looked at the latch. _That must mean this is where M's office is. _But he didn't understand why James was showing him where to find it. He didn't understand. It didn't make any sense. Why give such vital information to a traitor? He didn't know. _I'll keep this in mine though._

_I shouldn't have shown, you this, Trevelyan. _Why did he show it? He's been making so many decisions that surprises and he bet it surprised – Alec too. James couldn't seem to answer his own questions. He put his hand on the latch and laid his ear on the hidden door.

Alec placed his hands on his hip. He watched as Bond removed his ear from the hidden door as if "hearing' that no one was with M.

James turned the latch slowly; hoping now sound would be made. He would love to see the surprised look on M's face, but this was a new M. He didn't know her that well. He wasn't sure if she was the kind of person who could take his amount of his brand of teasing.

"Quietly," he muttered. He opened the door very slowly. James went through the door followed through by Alec.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

M was busy talking on the phone to an Italian friend. She was dealing with the usual business that her job beckoned.

"It doesn't matter, Verona," she said.

A sound came. She turned and to her surprise were Bond and someone else. She raised her eyebrows in question. She was surprised to see the two men. She was surprised that Bond knew about the secret tunnel.

"No matter, Verona, I'll call you later." M finished and then hung up. She looked at the two men before her.

"Double-ohh-seven?" she asked. She sat down and tucked her chair in her desk. "I see you succeeded in your mission." She was glad that Bond succeeded. She didn't want him to die.

……………………………………………………………

James nodded. He went to the seat in front of her and sat down in it. He crossed his leg and looked at M.

"Yes, GoldenEye is officially dealt with," he answered but his eyes were all on Trevelyan.

He was impressed. He knew Alex must be on edge. But he did not show it. He was what he once knew him. Trevelyan held himself straight. The only way he could tell that Trevelyan was on edge was because he knew Alec – or he once did. He had an experienced eye and he saw it clearly.

Alec looked at the new M. _So, M is a she now? _Another thing has changed ever since he left. He looked around the office. It changed too – not fully, but it did. The room was more filled with control and authority then the last time Alec was in here.

M followed James gaze. She looked at the stranger and then realization hit her. The old M gave her all the history that he could give her about what happened with Bond. She let her mind return to the many names that were associated with Bond. And then the name came into her mind: _Alec Trevelyan._

"Please take a seat," she said to the green-eyed man. She noted that Trevelyan sat with a little hesitation. He finally at that hesitation took a seat on the other chair beside Bond.

M looked at James. "Would you like to explain?" she offered. She was interested on how Bond would explain it. She looked at both men. _Yes, they aren't friends anymore. _

James bent his head. How would he explain? He glanced at Alec and then back to M.

"Well…" he stopped himself. This wasn't going to be easy for him.

Alec watched both Bond and M. He knew that whatever explanation James gives that it would succeed in giving him a very hard time.

The debriefing didn't take that long for both men's surprise. James found it easy to explain everything. Once James finished, M's gaze laid down on Alec. The ex-agent tried unsuccessfully to not fidget under her gaze. M smiled slightly at returned her gaze to James, who had no problem being under her intense eyes.

"So, you leave me with the decision of what England should do about Mr. Trevelyan." M said.

James readily nodded. "Yes," he said; his eyes only on her. _Michael would really like to meet you. I wonder how you would deal with him. _He rubbed his chin. "It's your choice, M. We could put him in a high security cell, and have him tried and convicted for treason or… Well the latter can be filled by you."

Alec waited. It was no longer in his hands to talk. His life was, unfortunately, in their hands.

"Yes, my choice." M agreed. She looked long and hard at the two men before speaking again.

"You are a traitor." She was speaking to Alec. "Bond and I both know that. But…" She was now considering what she could do. "I know you have information; invaluable information to MI6." She's made her decision. _Let's hope it's the right one. _She wasn't sure if Bond would like it, but she didn't care. She was his boss. She could do what she wanted. She was M.

"Even if Mr. Bond and I agree that you are a traitor, I highly doubt there is enough evidence to prove that except for our word," she continued.

James tilted his head. She was up to something. _What are you doing M?_

"No evidence means there is no proof. I've been in MI6 for a long time. If there was a leak – thanks in part to your defection – I never heard a word about it. So, this is my idea."

She folded her hands and bored her eyes into both men. "Mr. Trevelyan I would like everything you know, and I would have in three days."

_Are you serious?_Alec wanted to snort, but he didn't. "Yes, you're correct in you assumptions, but what do I get out of this? What do I get by telling you what I know?" he asked.

James didn't say anything. He couldn't believe what M was doing. _Michael I need you now. _

M smiled grimly. She everything including very serious. "Yes, there is always a catch." She nodded. "You'll be spending only three days in a high security cell." Alec liked that sound of that, but James didn't like it. "But don't you think I'll set you loose. I will give you one thing; only one for you to give me the necessary information that you have."

"And that is?" Alec asked back as curiosity gotten the better of him.

"I hope you can tell me that, Mr. Trevelyan." M replied.

James rubbed his chin. It was his turn to not be able to talk.

Alec thought long and hard. What was this M offering him? He left MI6 for a reason. It was because of the British betrayal. His parents died in Russia thanks to that betrayal, to Stalin, and to utter shame. What could be his answer? _Lauren… _That was his answer. She was his answer. Lauren; he missed her so much. _I can't do this for my parents. I have to do it for you Lauren. _He had to do it for her.

"I want my status as a double-ooh back," he quietly said.

James was blown away._You want to be a double-ohh again! _He couldn't believe what Alec just said.

M looked long and hard to Trevelyan. She glanced at James and knew he wasn't happy about any of it. Both she and Trevelyan knew that it was not Bond's place. It was her decision on whether or not to reinstate him.

"Very well," she agreed. "You'll be double-ooh-six once again." Alec sighed. He was home free. James grimaced; quite unhappy about the certain folds of this event. "But there must and will be conditions." Alec nodded. He didn't doubt that. "You must be evaluated for both your mental stability and your physical stability for a week. And if you past that, you'll return to your normal position, but this time, by double-ohh-seven's side."

Before James could protest, M put her hand up. "My word is final. Once done with those test, double-ohh-six, I expect you to partner up with double-ohh-seven until he thinks your capable of being trusted of doing your own missions."

M looked at James. "Whether you two like this or not, it will be done. James I know for quite sometime you have been doing most of your joint missions with our number one ally. So, I suggest you inform your CIA friend that if you want to do another joint mission, you have to bring along Mr. Trevelyan."

Alec had been looking at James. He was content at the fact that he was not going to hung like most traitors. But he could not help but wonder who this CIA friend is. _James, working with a Central Intelligence agent? Not possible. _Yet, he saw that glint. He saw a particular glint rise in Bond's eyes at the mention of CIA. Something else happened since his departure. He wanted to know what.

James could hardly believe his luck. This was not how he wanted it all to go down. _How did I want it to? _He didn't know. Why didn't he know anything? The presence of his former friend was jumbling up his thoughts, and now that he is officially reinstated – it made everything practically worse. He doubted that he and Alec would make it to have a joint mission with Michael. _We haven't worked together for so long, Stone, what makes me think that we will again? What happened? _He didn't know what happened. They didn't depart badly. They departed with laughter. It didn't make any sense.

M nodded at the both of them. "Dismissed," she said.

She watched as the two, who she knew were both heavily in thought, walk out the normal door. She shook her head.

"I hope I made the right choice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note: **Yes! This one is a lot longer than I expected. Good! Well, I hope you still enjoy this story. I can't wait to update my next chapter. Reviews are love and they keep me going!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond. I do not own Alec Trevelyan. I do not own the other familiar characters. I do own Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, Margie, and others whom were created to suit the purpose of this story.

**Summary**: Friendship. Love. Brotherhood. This story is about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, and many others. It is about how forgiveness is important. How life is so strange that before you know it, you might be doing something that you never thought you would do. This is about hope.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this. If you don't understand the references to Michael Stone I suggest you read some of the one-shots. Review!

_**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**_

During the series of days; during the three days that Alec had promised to take in as punishment and as a condition for what he did to England, James busied himself in files. He read and read. He busied himself in flirting with Moneypenny and the other beautiful ladies in MI6. At nights, he goes out and has his "bonus time" and drinks, but mostly, he thinks about Michael.

Bond thinks on the fact that ever since Trevelyan has died he got colder; more numb than he was before. He missed his best friend so much. But then he met Michael, and everything changed. He thought he would never have such a close friendship as he had with Alec. But everything changed when Michael Stone came into his life.

James was now in the double-ohh section. He smiled at the memory. He had been assigned to copy files for the BlueShine company. It was Michael who came after him. They met and bickered and the friendship began. Bond earned himself a new best friend. And who would have thought that it would be a Central Intelligence agent? Sure, he was friends with Felix, but it wasn't the same. Michael was like Alec. Michael was unlike Alec. Michael soon replaced the feeling of loss. _He became a brother._

He looked at the double-ohh insignia. Alec was reinstated. What was M thinking? He took a sip of his shaken – not stirred martini and ran a hand through his hair. _M did it for invaluable information. She did it for England. _He understood that reason. He did many things like that before too. And Alec seemed to be happy that he was able to be reinstated. _Her conditions… _It was her conditions that made him worry. _A week of evaluation and then, I must be partnered with him. _He could see the problems that ahead. _I don't know if can trust you, Trevelyan – double-ohh-six – Alec._

"Mr. Bond," a voice said behind him as he stared at the double-ohh insignia.

James turned to the voice and was met by the second assistant secretary of the double-ohh section.

He nodded at the man. "Yes, Dints?" he asked, noticing the folder he was carrying.

"This is for you," Dints replied and handed the agent the folder.

"From who?" James asked as he took another sip from his martini.

"It doesn't say." Dints said as he turned away, leaving James alone to wonder who sent him that folder.

James put down his glass and went to a desk. He sat down and laid the folder in front of him. _I wonder… _He opened the folder and to his pleasant surprise, letters pop up. It said: _**007! Her Majesty's loyal servant! **_James laughed. He easily took the pop up out from the folder and gently laid it down. He found in the folder a handwritten sheet; cursive writing that James easily recognized to be in Michael's own.

He picked it up and gladly read what his friend had to say.

**I don't like starting with dear – friend. That wouldn't be me if I started a letter like that. It just wouldn't be right! That wouldn't be me and you know that wouldn't be me. **(_Of course, it wouldn't be right._)

**I apologize for not being with you for the past year and a few months. I hated it but I hope you coped without me. **

**Do you miss me? **(James missed him for than ever now since finding out about Trevelyan's betrayal.) **I bet you miss me. I don't blame you for missing me. After all, I am your bestest – and I mean the bestest friend that you ever had. **(James smiled sadly at that sentence. _You're the second._) **No, wait! I'm the second. Yes, I'm the second. One cannot forget your dear friend Alec Trevelyan – double-ohh-six. **(_Yes, Michael._) **But I don't think him and I are the same person. We are not. I'm not replacing him in your heart. I know sometimes you say that to yourself, but I'm not. **(_How do you know, Michael_)** A person can have two best friends. I guess for a man like you, it is in your best interest that you must have two best friends. One an Englishman and the other an American. **(James could just see Stone grinning madly.) **Two sides of one coin. You carry us with you all the time, Jimmy boy. **

(_I thought I told you to not call me Jimmy._) **Yes, I know that you hate me calling you all the little pet names that I christened you with, but I cannot help myself. I know it's bloody annoying but who gives a damn? I sure as hell don't! **

James laughed. He could just hear Stone saying it. **Wait, did I just say – no, write **_**bloody**_**? That can't be right.**James laughed again.) **Great! I can't believe this. You're rubbing on me! Who would have thought that I would be rubbed off on by an Englishman? **(James grinned. _You're not the only one. You've rubbed off on me too._) **Whatever, it doesn't matter. **

**Mother has given me too many ops to deal with. **(James rubbed his chin at that. It explained a lot.) **I dealt with them as you know I only can. I sorely miss you. I wish that you were to join me, but I'm fine; just fantastic. **

**I'm still doing one now. So, that's why you can't send me a reply.**

**You know, brother, I have you in my heart. Oh shit, I'm getting very emotional… Ha-ha! **(James laughed. He never thought that anyone could write sarcasm.) **Well, time's running out. I hope to see you soon, Bond; James Bond.**

**Without the slightest hint of wax **(_Liar_)

**Michael Stone.**

James touched the letter. He was touched that Michael sent it to him. He needed it more than ever. He was grateful. His friendship with Stone gave him the benefit of a brother. He liked and loved that.

He placed the letter back in the folder and placed a mark that everyone knew: 007.

He checked his watch. In two hours, Alec would be released and set to train and be evaluated. James felt shivers run down his spine. He didn't know what would happen after that.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Alec looked around his cell. He was glad that he wasn't put in the lower cells; the ones that – well, were reserved to the most heinous crimes to the country. But didn't he commit a crime that was reserved for the infamous "lower" cells? _Yet, that doesn't mean I'm not grateful._

His cell was small, but not too small. He had a comfortable bed, a useable sink, and a separate section to do his business. It wasn't hard being in the cell. He could see and sense the guards. He wasn't afraid. He got what he wanted. He was reinstated.

All he did for the past three days was read and think. That was all he could do. It's not like M would give him a tube to watch or a radio to listen too. He was lucky enough to be able to get a book. But his mind had been on few things. So, he really couldn't read.

He was thinking what happened with James. Why the hell did Bond save him? _For invaluable information? _He knew that it couldn't be the only reason. _I doubt that he even knows why he saved me. _But he doubted that himself. Yet, he remembered a look going on his former friend's face. _It was like something – someone stopped him._Alec was sure that James didn't make the decision on his own._Something influenced him to do so but what?_

Alec ran his hands through his hair. He thought during his time in the cell about what would happen after he gets out the so-called high security cell. What would happen? _Mental and physical evaluation for a week. _He would have to deal with that for the next week. Could he deal with it? _But I know I probably can't deal with is the fact that I can't go on missions alone until M and James agree that I am trustworthy. _It was ridiculous, but it got him free from being marked a traitor and being punished as one.

But mostly, his mind, heart, and soul always went to Lauren. He would smile fondly at the memory of his time with her. He would smile at the way he would just "pop-up." He missed her so much. _I love her. _But the question was: does she still love him?

He hated the possibility that she moved on. _I wouldn't blame you, darling. I gave you no reason to believe that our love could last. _Trevelyan made her believe he was dead. He knew she still thought that he was dead. _I want to see you. _He wanted to see her so much. But he knew he couldn't. _Not yet._

He was lying on his bed; arms folded and his head laying on them. A sound was made. His head swerved to the door. He watched as an agent came in.

"Good morning!" he cheekily greeted.

The agent didn't smile at him. He just said, "M would like to say that your time served is done, double-ohh-six."

_Three days passed that quickly, eh? _Alec grinned slightly. "I'm free to go?" he asked.

The agent bent his head. He then just left the room, and also, left the door open.

_I'm free. _Alec smiled and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope all enjoyed this. Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond. I do not own Alec Trevelyan. I do not own the other familiar characters. I do own Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, Margie, and others whom were created to suit the purpose of this story.

**Summary**: Friendship. Love. Brotherhood. This story is about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, and many others. It is about how forgiveness is important. How life is so strange that before you know it, you might be doing something that you never thought you would do. This is about hope.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy this. If you don't understand the references to Michael Stone I suggest you read some of the one-shots. Review!

_**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**_

"_**You must be evaluated for both your mental stability and your physical stability for a week. And if you past that, you'll return to your normal position, but this time, by double-ohh-seven's side."**_

(To have the audacity?)

James washed his face with water as cold as ice. Well, at least close to ice as possible. He needed the freezing temperate of that liquid to soothe him, to numb him and his senses.

However, that didn't work.

He received some comfort from Michael's letter, but it didn't compare to actually having his friend Stone with him.

Today was the second to the last day of Alec's mental and physical evaluation. He couldn't watch the mental evaluation.

Therefore, he instead, watched most of the physical evaluations.

From what he's been able to see, Alec was in good shape. He didn't lose anything from his training. He was still an able sniper, fighter, and combat man. Russia and the Janus syndicate didn't change his skills.

James wasn't surprised at that. He remembered his fight with Alec. The former friend nearly beat him. _Nearly, _he thought.

After all of this, they would be on their first mission together since his former friend's supposed death. _M already gave me one. It's soon, but it happened. I can't do anything about that, _he thought. He wondered out that would go. Somehow, he didn't think it would go that well. _He won't be released until I trust. _But could he trust Alec?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The sessions were officially over. Alec Trevelyan no longer has to be evaluated.**

Alec was now in his loft. It wasn't the same loft that he was occupied before his "death." He knew that if he was to be what he was then he might as well own some sort of housing.

The loft was okay for him. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. It fit him. He knew he wouldn't be staying it all the time since his status as a double-ohh required him to be gone most of his time.

The loft had one bedroom, an office, a small kitchen, a small dining area; a living room fit for two, and of course, the loo.

Alec didn't buy that much for his new place. He had a bed, a sofa, and a dining table. He got a desk and a little of the latest technology. Of course, he got more clothes and extra clothes for himself, but nothing more.

He took off his tie and ran his fingers through his hair. He had just gotten through his final session with the physical examiner and the shrink. He was exhausted, but glad that it was over with.

He went to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of Bourbon. He took out a glass from a cabinet and poured some of the Bourbon into it. He shook his head as if to shake something off of him. He took the glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

He thought back on his physical evaluation. _Some evaluation…_ he thought. Alec poured himself another glass.

In a week, he went through a tough workout, and session. The training wasn't like the old days. It was still the same in some ways, but there was some new stuff. He went through the usual: knives, hand to hand combat, fencing, archery, etc, etc.

He was beckoned to show what he already knew, to show how much he can learn, and to fight many opponents.

_"You can still do a back flip?" the instructor asked him. _Alec smiled slightly to himself as he thought back on it. He answered simply by doing the back flip as subtly requested.

He didn't doubt his abilities. He made sure he would never lose any of the knowledge given to him at an earlier time in his past.

The instructor was didn't seem too surprised that he could do what he was told to do. He, after all, was trained as an elite assassin. That was how he got to be a double-ohh. MI6 wouldn't let some green agent become something that isn't handed to many people. It was considered a privilege to a double-ohh, and Alec didn't take it lightly. He never had. He worked hard to become one, and to be reinstated.

Now at first, it was the mental evaluation that worried him. The question ran through his head after M told him that was what he had to go through. But the worry was only a momentary thing. He gained his confidence, and knew instantly that he would be able to get through the whole thing.

His mind flashed to second session.

_"Mr. Trevelyan, have you ever fallen love?" asked the psychiatrist._

**What kind of question is that? **_His mind flashed back to Lauren and her smile. He nodded at the shrink, and replied, "Yes, once."_

_The psychiatrist nodded himself and wrote something on his little notepad. _

_"It is no secret that you had a close friendship with Agent Bond. Did you think about that friendship when you 'died?'" the shrink then asked slowly._

**Did I think about James? Like I said to him, I would have asked him to join me, but he was a man of the job, not of friendship. **_"No, I did not think of him," replied without a second thought. _

_The psychiatrist just looked at him. _

_Alec looked back as blankly as possible._

Alec put aside the cup, and drank directly from the bottle of Bourbon. _I couldn't think about you, James. I was doing busy thinking about my parents.  
_That's what he did all for, wasn't it? He did it after everything the British did to his parents. _ I said yes to the deal because I need to get over it. _He knew he couldn't live in the past. He chose his life and his future over his parents' life and the past.

It would take a lot till James could trust him. _I doubt that he ever can. _Alec knew he was in for a ride of his life. He only hoped that the ride won't kill him in the end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry it is so short, but the next chapter should be up very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond. I do not own Alec Trevelyan. I do not own the other familiar characters. I do own Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, Margie, and others whom were created to suit the purpose of this story.

**Summary**: Friendship. Love. Brotherhood. This story is about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, and many others. It is about how forgiveness is important. How life is so strange that before you know it, you might be doing something that you never thought you would do. This is about hope.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy this. If you don't understand the references to Michael Stone I suggest you read some of the one-shots. Review!

_**"Are you going to be there?" Lauren asked.**_

_**"Don't worry, love. I'll be there."**_

_**Lauren smiled with love. "You better be."**_

Alec woke up in shock. He was sweating uncontrollably. He wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. He breathed in and out; trying to catch his breath.

He had dreamt about Lauren. He woke up because he missed her and knew he what he did to her. He still loved her. In fact, he never stopped, but he made the choice. He left her for revenge.

He got out of bed and went his washing room. He made sure the shower was cold. He had enough fires in his lifetime.

As he washed himself in the freezing cold water he thought about what today was. He thought about what would happen. He was officially going to be reinstated as a double-ohh. He was going to be double-ohh-six again.

_James isn't going to take this well. _He never got any visit by Bond. He guessed that the man wanted nothing to do with him. _Not surprising. _It wasn't that surprising. James felt betrayed. He betrayed James. But he did catch James watching him during some of his physical evaluations.

He closed his eyes as the water rushed down his face. Would he survive? He did not know.

_**"Half of everything is luck…"**_

_**"And the other half**__?"_

_Fate._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**"That isn't really a smart thing to do, Jimmy boy."**_

_**"Why's that?"**_

_**"Because you don't really do smart things."**_

_**"I disagree with you, Mikey."**_

_**"So you say, poodle, so you say."**_

James opened his eyes. He stood up from his sitting position. He ran a hand through his hair. He knew he didn't sleep so well. He didn't feel well at all. No, he felt horrible.

_**"You should really stop taking things overboard, James. It's no good."**_

Bond smiled at the memory of Michael's advice. His friend was always filled with advice; some good and some bad, and some just plain odd.

He remembered telling that to his friend. He could just see the look of utter hurt on Michael's face.

_**"I'm not bad at advice. I'm great at advice. I'm not odd. Okay, a little strange, but not odd. Odd people are odd. I'm not odd."**_

James drew a bath for himself with a smile. He missed his friend. He didn't like being far away from his friend. He needed some of his friend's advice.

He knew what the day was. The day was Trevelyan's reinstatement as a double-ohh; double-ooh-six to be precise. He didn't know what to think about Alec returning to be an agent of MI6. Alec was a friend. Alec was a brother. But now? James wasn't so sure what Alec was.

This was the time that he needed Michael. He needed his friendship and brotherhood with Michael Stone. But sadly, his friend was in an op. He didn't know when Stone would get out of it.

As he got into the bath, he quickly submersed himself and let the water cover his whole body.

_**"Half of everything is luck…"**_

_**"And the other half?"**_

_Fate._

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I'm very sorry this chapter is so short. I assure you that the next chapter will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers**: I do not own James Bond. I do not own Alec Trevelyan. I do not own the other familiar characters. I do own Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, Margie, and others whom were created to suit the purpose of this story.

**Summary**: Friendship. Love. Brotherhood. This story is about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Michael Stone, Lauren Benedict, and many others. It is about how forgiveness is important. How life is so strange that before you know it, you might be doing something that you never thought you would do. This is about hope.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy this. If you don't understand the references to Michael Stone I suggest you read some of the one-shots. This is one long chapter. Review!

Michael Stone walked into the New York loft with Chinese takeout in a bag. He had just gotten off his op a day ago. He succeeded in killing the mark and capturing a priceless gem that an ally of his needed. He was exhausted, but he felt good, and besides, he couldn't just go home and rest. He promised his sister that he would come home.

"Lauren!" he called as he looked around the living room.

There was loud music playing. It was one of the "Hail to the Chief" remixes that a friend of Lauren made.

_Hey, this song isn't that bad. _Michael shrugged. He went into the dining room and placed the takeout on the table.

"Sis, I've brought your walnut prawns! If you don't come out here, I will eat it all!" he warned.

He opened the carton for the Walnut Prawns and let his chopsticks grab one. He lifted it up to his mouth, but had his hand slapped and the prawn fell on the table.

"Hey!" he cried. "I was going to eat that."

"Not my walnut prawns." Lauren Benedict replied as she took the carton of the said food almost possessively. "That wasn't a very good threat. You know that if you ate them, I would have kicked your balls."

Michael grinned. "I know," he answered.

He liked seeing his sister like this. She was healed. No longer was her lover's death haunting her. She was happy. So, that made him happy.

Lauren gave her big brother a kiss on the cheek. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you…" she assured, and then took a bite of her walnut prawn in one of her chopsticks.

"Really?" Stone asked in disbelief. He's been on her side of anger. She was in fact viscous as a child. He knew better.

His sister smiled almost shamelessly. "Of course. I would cut them off rather than kick them." Lauren said.

"Ouch!" Michael said as he placed a hand over his heart. "You are a cruel woman."

Lauren laughed and her brown eyes gleamed. "I've learned all that cruelty from our dear cousin."

"Speaking of cousin how is she?"

"Fine, I guess. But I suspect you know better."

"Yeah, she's in Romania."

"Business or pleasure?"

"You know our cousin, she's all business."

Lauren gave her brother a glare. "And you pleasure," she chastised.

"Hey! That's not my fault. Life is a pleasure!" Michael said in his own defense as he opened up another carton which held Chow-Mien.

Lauren shook her head. Her long black hair shined along with her brown eyes. Michael thought she looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe how blessed he was to have a sister like her.

"I wonder how two of my most beloved relatives, besides our parents and Uncle Robert, became CIA officers – agents – or whatever you guys call yourselves." Lauren commented with a strange smile.

Michael didn't like that smile. It was the smile she would use when she was remembering another beloved. She was remembering her lost love. _God, no… _The far away look came into her eyes. The touch of pain and grief came out of them. _No…_

"We believe in what we do, Lauren. We do it for our family, for the people we love, and for our country. Besides this is what we are really good at whether you – or anyone else say. This is _us._" Michael slowly explained trying to sound mean. He wanted to convey to his sister that her lover (whose name she never revealed, but admitted was an MI6 agent) did his job for the very same reason he and Bond did theirs.

_Oh, Lauren, if only you could have told me who this MI6 agent is that you fell in love with. Then maybe I could ask James about the mysterious lover._Michael carefully watched his sister. She still hadn't come out of her memories.

"Lauren?" he asked unsure of himself and of his sister. _Get out of it. Don't let yourself go back to that place. I don't want you to turn into a – a –a – ghost. Please…_

The worry inside of Michael's soul was almost overwhelming but luckily Lauren seemed to snap out of whatever she was seeing in her mind. She gave her big brother a big smile and said, "So, what you want to drink?"

_Change of subject? Or totally clueless of your zone out? _Michael didn't know. All he knew was that Lauren got out of the cage. She didn't fall for the trap. Everything was alright again.

Michael smiled back. He nodded. "You got any Pepsi?"

"With some Jack Daniels?" Lauren asked expertly getting what Stone was thinking.

"Of course."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel Stiles, the undersecretary, handed over the official gun of a 00 which was only used during private ceremonies to Alec.

They were in a conference room. There were five other people in the room besides Stiles and Alec. There was M, Moneypenny, Bill Tanner, Charles Robinson, and of course, despite the fact that he didn't want to be there, James Bond.

This was hard for James. After everything that has happened between him and Alec, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from objecting. _Why can't he go with someone else? _He looked at M. They locked eyes. _This was your idea. And I don't have to like it._

M gave him a cool small smile. Her eyes said: _I don't care, Bond. I can do what I want. Deal with it._

"At this moment, you are a double-ohh." Stiles said. "Double-ohh-six. You know about the conditions and you have past. Do you accept what you are about to become?"

Alec wanted to laugh at the question. It was a new question. He didn't understand why he had to go through all the ceremony, but that is what has to happen then it will happen. _Do I accept what I am about to become? _Yes, that was a laughable question to Trevelyan. _You should have asked that to me a long time ago._

"I accept," he answered. His eyes strayed to where Bond was standing. Double-ohh-seven was looking down. _Why's that James? Can't handle what's happening?_

James looked down at his shoes. He didn't like the fact there was this new addition to being a double-ohh; a ceremony. He didn't get it. He couldn't help thinking about Michael when Stiles asked Trevelyan if he could accept everything.

He was remembering when Michael told him about his own personal CIA rite of passage.

_**"I swear there was no talking. No damn talking. I just was sent out into one of the largest rooms that I have ever seen… And bam! over fifty ass people come at me with guns and knives… Surprised the shit out of me!"**_

_**"So what did you do?"**_

James almost smiled at seeing Michael's boyish grin. _**"I did what I always do best."**_

_**"What? Run?"**_

_**"No, kick some ass."**_

Then he felt something. He felt like someone was watching him. He looked up. It was Alec who was looking at him.

Their eyes locked. A million of thoughts ran through both of their heads. Their wills were crashing into each other. The battle began. It was almost like old times – almost. There was a new thing in it; something that came in when James found out that Trevelyan was Janus.

A whirl of words came between them, but they couldn't describe them. They knew if asked about what's happening that they'll never be able to answer. It was complicated.

They were waiting for the other to break. They were both stubborn so neither would be the first to look away.

"Bond, I'll like to speak to you in private." M's voice interrupted.

James blinked. He turned to M and nodded. "That's fine," he replied. _I thought that stare-down would last forever._

Alec saw the look M was giving all of them. So, he gave everyone a handshake except for James and followed Moneypenny, Tanner, Stiles, and Robinson out of the room with a last glance at James. _Would you win the next time it happens? Or will I?_

Indeed, that was a question that he wanted answered. _Another time. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michael and Lauren were now sitting on their respective couches drinking their Pepsismixed with good 'ole Jack Daniels. There was a change of music. No longer were the remixes that Lauren's friend gave her. It was Bon Jovi singing "Livin' on a Prayer."

"What did you do to stop Christian from hitting on me?" Lauren asked with a bright small on her face.

They were talking about the old days when they were far more innocent then they were now.

Michael shrugged. "Persuasion."

"Persuasion?" Lauren asked; a little confused. "That's not an answer. A man can do a lot of things to persuade somebody." She looked at her brother dead in the eye. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Michael replied. He looked back at his sister. He saw the look in her eyes. It had some accusation and amusement in them. "What?" he asked. "Why do you always give me that look? I don't do _bad _things. I did nothing."

Lauren snorted. "Right…"

"What?" Michael asked. "I didn't do anything bad."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"I knew it! You think I tortured him or something!"

Lauren's eyes widened. She then grinned. "No, I don't think you tortured him…" she replied sarcastically.

"Crap! You know sarcasm too!" Michael cried in his own mocking like way. "Well, now I know I'm in trouble."

Lauren slapped her brother's arm. She smiled and continued, "Seriously, what did you do to him?"

"I persuaded him by - telling him that if he doesn't stop hitting on you that I'll tell everyone in his school that he - willingly gave a blowjob to a male hooker…and that I have – proof." Michael explained with a cheeky grin.

Lauren just stared at her brother. She nipped her lip then laughed. The laughter was music to Michael's ears.

"So, you are saying that you…um – blackmailed him?" Lauren asked although she already knew the answer.

Michael grinned. "I prefer to call it very – effective persuasion."

They looked long at each other. The love between them was evident to each other. Michael grinned wider as Lauren scrunched her nose as she took another gulp of her drink.

Yes, everything was well between them. So, they laughed until they couldn't breathe.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Before James could ask what the private conversation was about, M started.

"I need to know." M said. "I need to know that you'll remain object throughout this course of you being partners with Trevelyan."

She gave Bond a stern and long look. "Can you be objective or can you not?"

_Can I? _James didn't answer immediately. He knew that he was still reeling from the aftereffect of knowing what Alec did. The question repeated in his mind. Could he make sure his feelings don't get in the way? _Can I control myself? _

Finally he found an answer, but he wasn't sure M would like it.

"I don't know." James dumbly said, but it was the truth. He did not know if he could be objective.

M looked disappointed. She went to the door and opened it.

"Try," she plainly said and then left; leaving James Bond standing alone with his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Through the whole evaluation Alec Trevelyan had one thing that intrigued him; one thing that he could not stop thinking about. His mind was on the mysterious CIA agent who has been quite a person of topic ever since he came.

His first heard about the stranger when he was catching up with his old trainer Sam Tully. Sam wasn't the one who outright told him about the CIA agent. It was thanks to his keen hearing that he heard about the stranger. It was two trainees that were talking about the CIA agent as they were picking out their weapons for their practice.

He heard: **"I want to meet him," said one.**

**"Who doesn't?" asked the other. "The man's CIA. The best of CIA."**

**"Sounds like he's the equivalent of double-ohh-seven."**

**"He is."**

_The equivalent of Bond. _

Who was this mysterious Central Intelligence agent that had everyone talking – or at least nodding in agreement? Who was this man who became a favored partner of James Bond that no one except for himself could do?

_**But a CIA agent?**_That was what surprised Alec.

So, he made it his mission to find out all he can about the CIA friend from that M mentioned.

Alec knew that he would learn nothing about the CIA agent from his mental evaluator. He would get better information from his physical evaluators, trainees, and trainer partners.

**"Have I heard of him?" cried a trainee. "Who hasn't heard of that CIA guy? He's said to be the best intelligence agent in the world. Even better than – dare I say it – than Double-Ohh-Seven!"**

_**Better than Bond? That's a big thing to put on a man. **_Alec was intrigued at the fact that this CIA agent was called to be better than Bond.

He remembered the stories he heard about thee Double-Ohh-Seven. He heard how great James Bond was and how intimidated he felt when he was set to partner up with Bond when he was first installed as a double-ohh.

**"Oh, I've seen the man!" said one of the evaluators. "Well, I don't know him well, but I do know that the man's skills are insane! I get why Bond is friends with him. They're practically twins." **

_**Insane skills? Twins? **_Those two things instantly came into his mind._**Insane skills? **_Alec knew right then that the man was a capable fighter – no more than capable, because to be like a twin of Bond means that one has to be more than just great – one has to be the best. _**Twins. **_Bond and Trevelyan were once called twins too; the Playboy twins.

**"Never seen anyone like that CIA agent," said Marley, a weapons helper. "He's one of a kind. A class all his own."**

_**A class all his own? **_Alec didn't really know what to think of that. He could only compare that sentence to what people had called himself and Bond, or what he and Bond had called certain allies, villains, and some women. _**A class all his own? **_That sentence made the man sound very formidable.

**"I don't know a lot, but from what I've seen and heard – he and Bond equal trouble: countless pranks including some directed towards me," said his flexibility trainer. **

_**Pranksters?**_The man was a prankster. _**I bet that he played pranks with Bond too. **_That made sense to him. This new mysterious CIA agent grew more and more interesting by the moment to Alec. _**A prankster? **_

Even after all that, the questions persisted to plague his mind. He needed more information.

So, now that he had his little ceremony, he mission was to go to the one person that would know all that he wants to find out besides the CIA man himself and Bond. Alec would go to Q.

He was walking to Q's Branch when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, please forgive me!"

Alec and the person he bumped into looked at each other.

It was Moneypenny.

Alec never really had the chance to speak with his old friend and casual flirt companion until now. He knew that no one really explained why he disappeared, and he knew that most didn't know about how he was thought to be deceased. It was better that the rest remained ignorant even Moneypenny.

"Hello, Moneypenny," he greeted with a soft smile, but his eyes were careful not to show what he was thinking.

Moneypenny, too, was quite shocked that she bumped into Alec. But she had a lovely smile on her face. She still thought of Alec as a friend.

"Hello, Alec. Sorry about the bump," she replied.

Alec grinned when she said bump. He felt himself go back in time when he used to flirt and banter with her.

"I don't mind bumping into you at all – although bumping inside is a better thought," he said.

Moneypenny laughed. "Still the same… I'm disappointed. I thought you matured ever since your absence."

_**Absence? Yeah, that's a great way to call it. **_"No, I'm sorry to disappoint, but there is no change." Alec replied. He shrugged as he continued, "I'm still my dirty – I mean dirty man."

"You mean boy? Don't you?" Moneypenny asked with a grin. She gave Alec a kiss on the cheek. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time."

Alec grinned wider. "I bet you have."

"Don't let that go to your head, James still hasn't with me." Moneypenny said.

_**He never does.**_It was then something clicked inside Alec's mind. _He could ask_ _Moneypenny about the Central Intelligence agent._

"Can I ask you about something – I mean someone?" he asked.

"Sure." Moneypenny consented with a nod. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…" Alec started. _**How am I going to ask you? Should I be subtle or should I say it straight. **_He scratched his chin. "Do you know about that CIA agent?" he finally asked.

At the mention of the mysterious Central Intelligence agent, Moneypenny made a weird face. Alec didn't know what to make of it, but then, Moneypenny laughed.

"Do I know him?" Moneypenny asked. She laughed again, and moved some of her hair behind her ear. "Yes, Alec, I know him. His name's Michael Stone."

_**Michael Stone…**_"When did he come here?" he asked.

"About two years after your absence."

_**Two years…**_"Really? Well, what's was your first impression? Has it changed?"

"First impression…" Moneypenny slowly said as her mind went back to when she first met Michael. "All I can say is my first impression was like the one I had with James. And now…I think of him and James on the page."

_**On the same page… That's all I really need to know. **_"Thanks, Moneypenny."

She smiled at him and he returned it. "No problem, Alec." She walked away, but the paused. She turned to Alec and said as if giving advice, "Michael Stone is someone that you can either hate or love. I guess that's the only thing different between him and Bond. There's no in-between for Stone."

With that she walked away leaving Alec alone with his thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"When will you start traveling?" Michael asked his sister as they were watching Law and Order.

Lauren shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. "I don't now, Mike," she replied. She looked at her brother and implored, "Do you think I'm up for it?"

Michael saw the look in her eyes. He wanted to console her, but he knew that it wasn't his decision.

"That's not my call, Lauren," he replied.

Lauren returned her gaze to the T.V. but she couldn't pay attention to the storyline.

"I haven't traveled for seven and half years. I've been so busy…" she couldn't finish her thoughts. Her mind was traveling down memory lane.

"Grieving." Michael finished. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking about the MI6 agent.

Lauren was half reeled from her memory. She smiled slightly at her brother's comment. "Yes, grieving," she said. She paused. "I think it's time for me to move, no?"

Michael too looked back at the T.V. "Yes, and I'll visit you as many times as I can," he replied.

Lauren slapped her brother's thigh. She looked at him and grinned; finally getting out of her memory.

"You better! Dearest cousin rarely does," she said.

Michael sighed. "She works closely with the President, you know," he tried to explain._**Our cousin does a lot of thing for our Presidents.**_

"I know she does." Lauren replied. She huffs. "She 'Hails the Chief' very well."

"Yes, she does." Michael agreed.

A loud ring came. Michael looked at the phone. He went to it and picked it up. "Stone," he greeted.

Lauren watched him curiously.

"You got this number?" Michael said through the receiver. "Uh-uh…yes….that's correct…affirmative action my ass…No, that's fine… Seven… Nine… Rhino… Alright…Catch you later…"

Lauren frowned slightly. She didn't like the idea that Michael's superior called her phone.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

Michael smiled. _**I know your worries. **_"No, I've been gone too long. I got to have some rest."

"Rest?" Lauren asked in an incredulous voice. She grinned as mischievous grin. "You never rest!"

Michael grinned back. He tilted his head in agreement. "Well, I guess you're right," he gave. He nodded again as his grin matched hers. "Yeah, you're right I don't."

And with that he launched onto her. Lauren screamed a "hey," but that wouldn't stop Michael. He latched himself onto his sister and started to tickle her sides.

"No…" Lauren said. She wanted to say more, but she couldn't stop laughing. It was beyond her control.

That's what they did for the rest of the hour. They went into a tickle fight which was initiated by Michael.

Laughter; that's what they both needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James Bond ran his hands through his face. He just got a warning and an order from M.

**Don't let your feelings get in the way or consequences will occur. **

_**What consequences? Will you fire me? **_Of course, he wouldn't let his feelings get in the way. Sure, he would be tempted, but he wouldn't let it come to _going out of hand. _He wasn't a double-ohh for nothing. He was a professional.

Personal feelings won't change his performance. He won't lower a bar, and he won't go too far either. He would do what he always does: his job.

He looked at his Walther PPK. He used that to replace the Berretta. He still liked to use the Berretta, but the PPK was the standard issue of MI6. It met all the requirements: caliber is 7.65mm, capacity is 6 rounds, length in total is 6.7 inches, and height is 3.93 inches. It was quite perfect.

James remembered the reason for getting his issue. His old Berretta jammed. But luckily for him, the armourer, Q, gave him the PPK after that incident. _**The official gun of a secret agent. **_He knew why it was so. The Walther PPK was small in size with a flat design which made it ideal for concealment. What more does a MI6 agent want?

The PPK has saved his life on many occasions. Whether it was lost or damaged he would always get replacement that is much like the original.

_**The first victim was Professor Dent. **_He smiled lightly as he remembered that mission. It was the Dr. No mission. _**That was a long time ago.**_

That was when he was alone in his missions. That was way before he met Alec. _**Before I became friends with him. **_It was before he met Michael._**Before I met him too. **_That mission reminded him of the old days. Of how it used to be when he was alone. He wondered if it was better to be in those days.

_**I may be alone, but at least I don't have to deal with Vesper's death. I wouldn't have to deal with betrayal. **_

_"For queen and country, James?" Michael asked him when he held his own Walther PPK at him._

_James smirked. "So people tell me," he replied._

_**For queen, and country… **_Is that the real reason? Or was it something that has been drilled so deep into his brain that he doesn't know that different between his thoughts and the MI6's? Queen and country.

His mind suddenly went to the Old Man. _**The only man I openly feared. **_The Old Man was M when he was very green, and when he was first made a double-ohh, and few missions after that.

James fondly remembered when the Old Man ordered Moneypenny to make the record say "take 2 weeks leave" instead being removed from his mission. _**I knew he always liked me. **_

When the Old Man left, it was Admiral Hargreaves who took over as the new M. He was the ideal replacement. The man who was bald except for some remaining brown hair, who was well groomed, of a medium build, and was well dressed, provided him with the necessary authority and air of complacency. Of course, James would never admit that to him even if the man was officially retired.

But then everything changed; now there was a new M. This M was a female. She had closed cropped blackish-gray hair, and blue eyes. _**Those eyes could scare away any man. **_She dresses stylishly, but also, professionally.

This was the first time that a woman has ever been the head of MI6. It was shocking, but not surprising to him. The world was changing. A man wasn't the big shot anymore. It was the women who were the big shots.

_"I have a cousin. You know?" Michael said._

_James raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Finally you're telling me something about a family member that is not your sister."_

_Michael laughed. "I'm trying to make a point, Jimmy."_

_"Then do point, Mikey."_

_"She's ambitious."_

_"Ambitious?"_

_"Yeah, and you know what they say?"_

_James frowned. "No, I don't."_

_Michael smiled. "Not many men can handle a woman…least of all – an ambitious one."_

_"So you're telling me not to underestimate an ambitious woman?" _

_"No, I'm telling you not to underestimate __**any **__woman."_

_**I should have taken his advice. **_He like many others underestimated the new M. He had to admit that he thought with the rest of MI6 that the rest of their careers would be relaxing. _**We were wrong. She stricter than her predecessor. **_And it was the truest thing that Michael has ever thought. But she was also like her predecessor. _**She possesses the same unemotional and non-humorous characteristics as her predecessor, who was able to strike fear in her agents. **_Did he fear her? He had to admit it to himself. _**Yes, a little. **_He called her a woman mostly concerned with numbers. _**But she had a comeback in hand and ready. **_

_"You're a sexist, misogynist dinosaur…"_

James wanted to slightly laugh at that. She had called him a misogynist dinosaur. He had never been called that before.

"James."

Bond looked up at the voice. He was met by his good old friend Bill Tanner and his newly made friend Charles Robinson. He was surprised that Robinson was away from M. He usually is always by her side.

"Tanner," he greeted. "Robinson." He slowly put a smile on his face. "What do I have the pleasure of your company?"

Tanner smiled. "The pleasure of another mission."

"You're first with the newly instated Double-Ohh-Six." Robinson finished.

James nodded. _**Already?**_"What's it about?" he asked.

Robinson handed Bond a CD.

"What? You've given me someone's music?" James asked.

"No, all the introductions you and Alec need are in there. Just play it and listen." Tanner instructed.

_**Simple…**_"Alright…" he drawled. He then lifted up an invisible hat and said, "Good day gentlemen." And thusly he then left the two men and started to go down to Q's Branch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alec Trevelyan looked at the door that was the entrance to Q's Branch. It's been some time since he last been in there.

He always liked Q.

Q had white hair, was of a medium complexion and of medium build. He always seemed to wear a lab coat, and seems to be against stylish suits. Despite that difference between them, Alec always enjoyed the company of the "Gadget Master."

Alec always thought that Q was a mad inventor. He smiled fondly at Q's short temper when he was faced with Bond's and his own juvenile and cavalier attitude towards the bizarre and very useful gadgets. _**Poor sense of fashion. I still don't understand why he doesn't enjoy the wonders of designer suits. **_And Q had no interest in woman which was considered as the most blasphemous and stunningly horrible thing that he and James have ever heard of.

His mind went back to when he and Bond talked privately about it.

_"No interest in women?" Bond asked to himself in disbelief._

_"I know. Unbelievable…" he said. _

_James then got a look. It was a look that meant he had an idea._

_"What?" he asked._

_"We should put him in a room with crowded woman…" James slowly said._

_Alec shook his head. "Nah, good idea, though. But Q would probably start rambling about his latest invention. Doubt that he would take any interest."_

_**Some say that he has a limited sense of humor apart from the occasional practical joke and odd remark. **_But Alec knew that even if the humor came on occasion, the humor was effective.

Overall, Q was a very loyal ally to Her Majesty the Queen. He was a good man. He was someone who was a good person to be near no matter how bizarre things could be with him.

_**Ready or not…**_Alec pushed through the door. He was met a familiar room. He couldn't help but smile. There was something that he had missed.

He saw Q fixing up one of his inventions with a small smile. _**Where does he get his ideas? **_

It was then that Q noticed or recognized him.

"Welcome back, lad, I've never thought I'd you again!" Q greeted with his usual amount of cheerfulness.

Alec nodded in agreement. "Me too," he said. "But here I am."

Q came over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Finally you've come to see me down here. When did you come back?" Q asked.

_**From my absence?**_"A few days ago," he simply answered.

"A few days ago…" Q muttered. His eyes lit up. "Yes, yes…" he dismissed with his hand. "How are you, Alec?" he then asked.

_**How am I? **_Alec shrugged. "I'm fine, Q…" he slowly said.

Q didn't look like he believed Trevelyan. He looked curiously into Alec's green eyes.

"I see questions in your eyes…" he said. "What are they, lad?"

_**So inquisitive…**_Alec laughed. "Is it that obvious?" he asked. He saw the look in his old friend's eyes and nodded. "Yes, I have some questions."

Q smiled. "Well, as the young ones say: shoot!"

Alec rubbed his eyes. "Tell me, Q, have you met this Michael Stone?" he finally asked.

"Michael Stone?" Q repeated.

Trevelyan nodded.

"Yes, I've met the boy." Q said. He searched his memory of the CIA agent. He went on to describe the agent. Tall man; quite taller than you and sometimes he looks taller than Bond. The darkest eyes I have ever seen – which matched with his black hair. His hair must be curly for I always see his hair gelled."

Alec could almost picture Michael Stone, but that wasn't enough. He needed to know more.

"What about his attitude – his disposition?" he asked.

Q almost grinned at the question – almost. "He carries common traits with both you and James," he explained. "His humor is exceptionally – exceptional. And his skills in hand to hand combat and weaponry are – eh, exceptional."

Alec almost squinted at that explanation. _**Exceptional… **_"When did this…." He started slowly. How was he going to word it? "When did this -_alliance _start?"

"Alliance?" Q asked with a frown. He shook his head. "Sure, it could be described as an alliance, but I think the correct format for those two is the word – friendship."

"All I know is that it all started a year after your supposed death. I guess Michael was able to give…."

Alec cocked an eyebrow, but quickly put it down. The only thing he could think of as the ending of Q's sentence was comfort.

"Comfort?" he finished.

"Yes, comfort." Q gave. "I knew very well that James needed that." He gave Alec a meaningful look. "He was in a terrible mood ever since he thought you died. Michael was able to console him and bring him out of it."

Alec didn't know what to think about Bond being in a terrible mood. It made sense. They were in fact friends once. James did have to grieve.

Q then continued, "So… ever since that first meeting…they've been inseparable…"

"Until now." Alec replied.

Q nodded. "Yes, until now… It's quite ironic actually. You arrive and Michael disappears."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, that's depressing…" Lauren said as she watched the news.

Michael and Lauren were both exhausted after their tickle fight. They were now sitting on Lauren's couch watching the news.

Stone nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is. I thought he was very funny."

They just heard the news that the actor and comedian John Candy has past away due to heart failure.

"I'd never thought that he would die." Michael said in disbelief.

Lauren nodded. "We never think any other people die too…" she said sadly. "But they do."

_**Must you always… No, it's not your fault. You loved him. **_Michael took the remote and turned off the T.V. He gave his sister a long look, and then took her hand.

"But they do go off into a better place…" he said in order to comfort his sister.

Lauren didn't hear him. Her mind was off into another place; another time – where everything about her life was perfect.

_"Promise me something, Alec…" she said._

_Alec gave her one of his dashing smiles. "Of course, darling. Anything."_

_She gave him a quick kiss. "Promise me that you'll never leave me – that you'll never leave on a mission for too long; that'll you'll always be by my side."_

_Alec had laughed. "That's a lot to promise about…"_

_"Don't joke, Alec."_

_"Okay, I'm sorry, but you do know what they say…"_

_"No, I don't know what _**they **_say."_

_"Never say never."_

_"Oh, God, I hate that saying."_

_Alec laughed again. "I know you do." He gave her a long kiss. He looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled. "I promise."_

"He broke his promise."

Michael ears perked up. She didn't say it loud enough for him to comprehend it, but he knew that she said something.

"What, sis?" he asked. _**Talk to me.**_

Lauren blinked. She didn't realize she said it out loud.

"Nothing, Mike, I said nothing," she tried to dismiss.

But Michael would have nothing of it.

"It's not nothing; just tell me what you said." Michael insisted.

Lauren's eyes grew sad. The reminder of the words she had with Alec was still fresh on her mind.

She knew that she needed to talk. She just needed to let it out. And who better to confide in then her brother.

"He promised me that he'll never leave me." Lauren repeated. Her voice was filled with pain and grief as she repeated again, "He promised me that he'll never leave me alone."

It was after the word alone that Lauren broke down. The pain was too much. The wound no matter how old it was – was still fresh. Her love for Alec deepened with every day that passes. Her yearning for him grew more and more. She missed him so much.

So, the tears started to fall. The salty tears came down her eyes, fell down her cheeks, and to the couch. Lauren started to shake. It was all too much. She couldn't take it.

Michael felt helpless. His mind flashed to his conversation with James. It was the conversation where he first told James about his sister's plight. He told James that all he could do was **only watch. **

_**No, I will not only watch. **_He would not just watch. He couldn't make that same mistake again. No, he would be Lauren's brother; just Lauren's brother.

He carefully took her in his arms. She burrowed her head deep into his chest. She wept, and Michael just held her; rubbing her back in circles.

Comforting was a familiar thing that Michael does. He unknowingly comforted James about Trevelyan, and now he was comforting Lauren for her MI6 agent.

But there was a question still in the air.

_**What would James and his sister do without him to comfort them?**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was ironic to Alec._**I come up alive, and this Michael Stone disappears as if he were dead. **_He couldn't help but think that fate traded him for Michael and vice versa. It was all strange, but understandable in way.

"Keep an eye on him, Alec. He's been in a terrible mood without Michael." Q advised. "Lift up his spirits like I know you can."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"Keep an eye on him, Alec. He's been in a terrible mood without Michael. Lift up his spirits like I know you can."_

James frowned. _**So, you've been curious about Michael. That's not surprising. **_He just expected Trevelyan to start asking questions after a mission or two. _**Guess I was incorrect…**_

"My mood's not that terrible," he said; letting them both know that he was in the Branch and near them. "I do can do a lot without Michael."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alec looked at his former best friend. James wouldn't look at him in the eyes. No, Bond was just looking at Q.

_**Why won't you face me, James?**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James couldn't look at Trevelyan. He didn't want to, but after awhile, he forced himself. He let his blue eyes meet Alec's green ones. _**You left me for revenge. That's why I'm just a bit sour.**_

He moved his eyes from Alec back to Q.

Q replied to this with a gentle smile, "I'm sure you can, but you have Alec again. Two strong allies on your corner…" He laughed. "You are one lucky and safe man."

James tilted his head in mock consideration. _**Lucky and safe…I don't know about that.**_

He looked back at Alec. He showed his former friend the CD.

"We've got a mission, Alec," he simply said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Business as usual…" Q said.

James didn't show one reaction to that double-faced statement.

"What do you got for us?" he said.

Alec felt like snorting. He knew Bond didn't really mean _us_. _**Will there ever be us again, James? **_It didn't seem likely.

Q nodded and started walking, and James and Alec followed.

The three instantly went back to the old routine. Q walked ahead and showed them their gadgets and – well James and Alec despite the tension between them were – themselves.

Q picked up a Rolex watch.

James raised an eyebrow. _**That's original. **_"Um, I have one of those already," he mentioned, and showed the Rolex that he was wearing.

"Are you going as the American's say: 'old school?'" he continued.

Q frowned. "I don't know about 'old school.'"

James snorted.

Q glared at him. "Once again, it's a Rolex."

Alec snorted also. "We know that, Q."

James mood lowered. He didn't know if he liked that Alec was agreeing with him.

"It has a tape recorder in it." Q continued. "Able to record over five hours…"

"Is that it?" James replied. "Some Rolex with tape recording abilities…"

"I'm not finished yet, Bond…" Q hissed.

He picked up some small button-like things. "It's like the Omega Seamaster I gave you on the Janus mission. What happened to that anyway?"

_**Ah, to arm or disarm. **_Alec knew that watch. It wasn't surprising that it was something that Q could give. That's why he took away from Bond before he could do anything.

James shrugged. "Well… I may have misplaced or left it behind back in Cuba…" he explained.

Q shook his head furiously. "You always disappoint me, James. Destroying everything!"

"Ah, c'mon, Quartermaster," James said. "I don't destroy everything…"

That statement made Alec roll his eyes. He nodded at James as he talked.

"Please… This comes from man who's destroyed every vehicle that you've ever given him." Alec put in. "I don't think you can trust him with anything."

He gave James a look._**Would you join in? You should because Q doesn't know that I was formerly Janus the two-faced god.**_ His eyes challenged his former friend.

James looked back. _**I know exactly what you are thinking about. **_He was reluctant, but he understood. No one knew what exactly happened on the Janus mission.

The silent agreement was struck.

"Hey!" he replied. He looked at Alec with mocking hurtful look. "I'm not horrible… If I remember correctly, you destroyed your fair share of gadgets."

"What?" Alec cried in shock. He glared at Bond. "Who was the one that absolutely malformed the Aston Martin that Q gave _me_ for the Sandolov mission? Hmm… let me think…ah, you!"

James laughed. "You're still holding that one against me?" he asked. "It's not my fault that you were the one who used the portable bomb at the _wrong_time."

"I didn't use it at the wrong time. I used it at the perfect time. If I hadn't detonated the bomb, you would have been a cripple!"

"Bullocks."

"Wanker."

Q rolled his eyes. Their banter reminded him of the old days and when Michael was here with James.

"You two are incorrigible," he said.

He then picked up another watch. "This is the latest Seamaster, Alec. There is a detachable remote detonator to make a booby trap with a grenade."

The Omega Seamaster was blue faced and bezel. It one was of the standard watch that almost every agent wants it.

James and Alec took their watches and put them on. They looked at theirs and smiled slightly.

"Stylish…" James said.

"Quite…" Alec agreed.

"And both have a voice link." Q then added.

Q also gave them a pair of digital cameras. "Usual standards for those as well: auto focuses, zoom lens with low light optics, flash memory card, etc, etc."

He then moved to take out a pair of Armani sunglasses. "Now these, are not my most original work, but they are well equipped. These both have x-ray capabilities."

"X-ray…" James mouthed to Alec.

Alec grinned. "So we can see what's underneath?"

Q frowned. "Oh, I know what you both are thinking. I created this so you can see if there are any concealed weapons, not women's lingerie."

"That too," James aid as an afterthought.

Q licked his lips. "Well, I expect you still have the belt I gave you…"

James tilted his head to the side. "Well….."

"Oh my, James, what did you lose it again?" Q cried in disbelief.

"Once again, Q, I used it for something good like the Janus mission." James defended. "It saved my life."

"Um, Q, I don't know what the belt is…" Alec interrupted with an innocent face.

"Oh, right, sorry, Alec." Q demonstrated as he talked. "It looks typical, but in fact, it is not. Silver buckle and black leather. Waist size according to you two: 34 to 35. 75 feet steel cable able to carry your weight. There's a self-embedding piton that is able to fire a small explosive charge."

Alec looked long at the belt. "Interesting…"

Q showed Alec a necklace. It was half dog tag half skull issued. He put it around Alec's neck. "A five in one device my dear boy: plastic explosives, sleeping gas, a key able to open most locks, a laser able to go through most things, and a pepper spray."

Q then gave Bond a ring. "This is also a five in one device: sleeping gas, gas that awakens people after sleeping gas, a black in that cannot be erased, a laser, and a camera."

"What's this?" Alec asked as made a move to touch the liquid inside the large bowl.

"Don't touch!" Q cried. He slapped Alec's hand and carefully moved the bowl closer into the middle of the table. "That's a highly concentrated form of Nitric acid. Believe me; you do not want that to touch you."

Alec grimaced. He checked his hand to make sure it was alright.

"This is to you James, a reminder of that mission a long way back…newly updated pen. It is used as thus…" He took the pen and threw it at the wall. "Anything through the wall can be heard…also anyone hit by that pen is touched by a highly concentrated form of Nitric acid that was also in the bowl."

"Moving on…" he motioned to another corner. James and Alec looked at their pens and placed them in a special pocket, just in case.

"Alec, one of your old favorites…." Q said. He lifted up a small device that looked like it could be worn on the wrist like a watch. "Darts…more than five… its five poisons tipped, 5 armor piercing tipped, 5 smokescreens, and 5 plain darts."

Alec smiled. He put the device onto his wrist. He stroked his comfortingly. "This thing has saved my life more than once."

"For both of you I would like to give this latex fingerprints, once again a renewed issue from one of your older missions, James." Q said. "It can match anyone's fingerprints, but it also can show that there are no fingerprints to begin with. One of my personal favorites, actually."

"And this?" James asked. He was holding a deck of cards.

Q growled. "Can you not wait till I'm done explaining things first?"

Alec snickered. "No," James replied with a smile.

"This deck of cards is capable of bugging, blowing up, and killing like a knife anyone attached to it." Q explained exasperatedly.

Alec took one of the cards. He let his fingers run over its sides and corners. He expected to find his index finger bleeding, but to no avail.

James frowned. "What's this?" he asked. He too had a card in his hands. "It seems this invention of yours happens to be defective."

Q snatched the cards out of their hands. "These are not defective, Bond." He threw the two cards at a dummy.

The dummy exploded.

James nodded. Alec grinned.

"I guess it works, Bond," he said.

James agreed. "I guess it does." He then said to Q, "Is that it, Quartermaster?" He emphasized "quartermaster."

"I have one more, James." Q consented. "But this time, you two have to share…" He smiled. "Come!"

James and Alec looked at each other, and shrugged. They followed him towards the far end of the Branch.

There before them was one of the most beautiful car that they have ever seen. The two young men both knew what it was.

James grinned. "Aston Martin."

"DB5." Alec finished with a similar grin on his face.

Q nodded. "Yes, yes, yes…" he said. "Aston Martin DB5."

James and Alec walked around the car. They couldn't help admire the car. They both knew the cars very well. It was James' favorite car, and Alec's second. They admired the spoked rims, many gadgets, and many refinements.

"Pretty…" Alec commented. He let his fingers touch the rims.

James laughed. "Indeed."

Q huffed. "Anyways…. The usual are in this…. Tire shredders… Bullet Proof windshields… Retractable bullet shield…. Revolving number plates… Passenger ejector seats….. Oil slick dispensers… Smoke screen dispensers…. Retractable duel machine guns mounted below the headlights…."

"We know that, Q." James said. "What's there that wasn't there before besides those and the cellular fax machine, cellular voice mail system, and – uh, refrigerated glove box for storing a bottle of…." He winked at Alec. "…a bottle of Bollinger and two glasses…"

Alec laughed. "I see you had use of it for a special moment?" he asked.

"Maybe… with a certain mental evaluator…" James replied.

"Many hidden compartments for various weapons…" Q interceded. "Retractable studs in the tires for grip… Retractable ski Outriggers for snow driving…. Rocket booster… A missile each behind the tail lights…. A cutting laser mounted in the hubcaps… Full frequency car radio… Self-destructing system… And some of the stuff that you had, Bond, in your BMW Z3 Roadster… Oh, where is that thing? That's one of my favorites."

Alec and James looked at each other. Alec searched James' eyes and then found what he was looking for. He grinned.

Returning his eyes to Q, he said, "He doesn't have it anymore."

Q's eyes widened. "What?!?" he exclaimed. "James Bond also known as Double-Ohh-Seven where is my BMW Z3 Roaster?!?"

Alex chuckled as James tried to cool Q down. "Q, Q, easy… It's in good hands. I swear!"

"In whose hands?"

James thought back on that. _**Ah, Jack Wade… **_"I – uh – gave….no, lent it to a friend…"

"What friend?" Alec asked. Now he was genuinely interested. "Is this Stone?"

James held back the glare in his eyes. He merely shook his head. "No, another CIA friend besides Felix and – Stone."

"Well?" Q impatiently asked.

"Jack Wade." James gave.

"CIA too?" Alec asked. It was interesting to him on how many allies James really has in the Central Intelligence Agency.

James nodded. "Yes, CIA. We traded. I gave him the car. He gave me the plane."

_**Janus mission?**_Alec replied, "Your last mission."

"Correct." James looked at Q. "It that it?"

"Yes," answered Q. He pointed at the car. "On to your mission."

James looked at the Aston Martin. He looked at Alec with a grin. "I'm driving," he said.

"Does this mean I get shotgun?" Alec asked amusingly. He smiled. "No, I'm driving."

"You can't drive this. Don't you know that this car is my favorite car?" James explained.

"I do know this is your favorite car, but this is my second favorite car and I deserve to drive this thing at least once." Alec replied.

Q rolled his eyes. He could see what was coming. He turned away from them and muttered, "Those two are just…ugh!"

James shook his head. "No, no, no… I drive. As you said this is your _second _favorite car. This is my absolute _favorite _car."

"Oh please, what kind of defense is that?" Alec cried. "This car may be my _second favorite _car and you _absolute favorite _car, but that doesn't mean a damn. I'm driving!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! – and look-y here!" Alec said as he pointed towards something behind James.

James almost looked, but he didn't. "Ah, no Trevelyan, you are going to fool me with that simple trick."

But to his shock, Alec was already in the car; in the driver's seat. He was looking at him through the windshield with a grin on his face.

_**How did he get past me so quickly? **_He couldn't help but give that to Alec. Trevelyan hasn't lost his touch.

Bond grinned back on Alec. "Alright, you drive!" he yelled.

He then went to the passenger door, opened it, sat down, and closed the door. He looked at Alec.

"Shotgun does better damage then a pistol," he punned.

Alec laughed. _**And I'm the pistol? Are you sure it isn't the other way around?**_"You're admitting how old you are aren't you?"

James laughed back. "No, we're about the same age, Trevelyan." But his voice grew cooler as if a sudden dose of the past was injected into him at the moment. He made sure his eyes gave his former friend a message: _**I haven't forgotten a thing. **_"I suggest you watch your words."

Alec nodded. He saw exactly what was in his former friend's eyes. He could easily see the mention and could easily hear the coldness in the man's voice._**I know you haven't forgotten a thing. **_"I assure you my words will be watched."

Thus, the deal between the two was erased. The possibility of forgiveness didn't seem likely. The only thing was the mission. The only thing was the job. Friendship wasn't factor between them, but neither was the adversity between them. It was just two men; two separate men. Two men on a mission.

One James Bond and the other Alec Trevelyan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all review because they keep me going. Please tell me what you think about the characters and the plotline.


End file.
